Magasa's YuGiOh warpzone of insanity
by Magasa
Summary: Dont judge by the name! In this story the Yu-Gi-Oh cast gets taken to the playhouse of a 15 year old girl through a vortex in Joey's computer screen. R&R! No flames!
1. Magasa's Playhouse

_**Disclaimer:**_

"Hello all my name is Magasa and I'm here with my big sis Jealnisa! I guess I'll do the disclaimer thingy now, okies I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anythi-" Magasa is interrupted by Jealnisa.

"I think we get the drill, now can we start the chapter!" Jealnisa sighed heavily.

"No we can't!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to get introuble for not doing a disclaimer, now can I finish?"

"Fine, go ahead"

"Thankies now as I was saying, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything that is related to it. I do not own any product names that I may use in my story. I do own My self and Jealnisa owns herself. I also own the character I made up that is introduced into my story as Reena. I also own my warpzone and my playhouse"

"You done now?"

"Nope, I also do not own Cheese or Spam"

"What does Cheese and Spam have to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"Nothing really, I just don't own them"

"Oy vay, Chapter 1 start!"

**_Chapter 1. Magasa's playhouse_**

It was a nice summer day and the sun was shinning brightly, making every thing the sunlight touched nice and warm. It was a perfect day to be outside, the one problem was that the characters of our story aren't out enjoying the weather. Instead Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Mai, Seto, Mokuba, and Rebecca are all locked in a dark room with creepy windows all over the place along with a creepy door.

"Joey are you listening!" Tea Gardener screamed at the blonde haired boy who was sitting on the floor, Indian style with his arms crossed. He didn't really feel like listening to Tea complain.

"This is all your fault!" Tea screamed once more. Joey, who was very frustrated stood up and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Whadaya mean dis is all my fault!" While Joey and Tea were arguing, Rebecca was walking around the room looking at all the windows that lined the walls.

"Why are we in this dark room, what's with all these windows, and what's with that creepy door? I wanna go home! Waaaaahhhhhhh!". Rebecca sat on the floor holding her trade mark teddy bear and began to cry. Yugi looked at Rebecca then at Joey who was once again sitting on the floor Indian style with his eyes closed. Yugi looked over to Tea who was sitting 2 feet away from him. She was rubbing her head. Obviously Joey had hit her in the head in an attempt to make her stop complaining. Tea glared at Joey with an evil look on her face.

"This is still your fault" She whispered. Joey took his shoe off and threw it at Tea.

**BAM**

"EEEEE!"

The shoe hit Tea Square in the back of her head. She fell forward and laid there, motionless. Joey began to laugh hysterically at the sight that was before him. He began to calm down a little and he eventually stopped laughing all together, but shortly after he stopped laughing he felt a sharp pain the back of his head. Joey fell forward and rubbed the back of his head continuously. He looked behind him to see Seto holding a baseball bat that he pulled out of thin air.

"I may not like you guys but I don't like to see men hitting women…" Seto sighed then dropped his baseball bat onto the floor then walked over to a wall that didn't look like it was there and leaned on it quietly. Tea crawled over to Joey and smacked him on the head with a frying pan that she pulled out of thin air.

"Jerk!" Joey, who was very angry at the moment, gave Tea a death glare.

"What the heck was that for!" He yelled.

"You brought this upon yourself!" Tea said as she continued to rub her head.Yugi sighed and held his head which was aching from all the noise of Tea and Joey's arguing and Rebecca's crying.

"How did I do that?" Joey said, as he still didn't under stand why it was his fault.

"Well your the one who got us here" Tea said.

"Yeah you mutt, we're only here because you were a scardy dog" Seto said as he walked over to Joey. Yami Bakura walked over to Joey and stood next to Seto.

"Yeah you idiot it was you who called us all over to your fuc-aahh!" Before Yami Bakura could finish his sentence his light side, Bakura, Bashed him over the head with a very large rock that he pulled out of thin air.

"Be nice Yami, there is no need for you to use that kind of language, especially when there are women and children present." Bakura said as he dropped the rock on the floor.

"Hey I remember how we got here now!" Joey Stood up and held his fist in the air with a proud

look on his face as if he had accomplished something great. Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Quit Rhyming!" Rebecca yelled. Joey looked at Rebecca who was yelling at the Paradox brothers.

"Dude how did da Paradox brothers get here?" Joey asked.

"I don't know" Yugi said. With a flash of light, Yami came out of his millennium puzzle and stood next to Yugi.

"The Paradox brothers are here too? Damn it!" And with that he went back into his puzzle. Everyone gave Yugi's puzzle a bunch of weird looks.

"Anyways, as I was saying… I remembered how we got here. It all started when I was online working on a report for school and…."

**FLASH BACK**

"Darn History reports and such…" Joey said as he laid back in his chair with his hands behind his head. He sighed a long sigh and closed his eyes. He was very tired. It was almost 12:00 at night and Joey hadn't been to sleep in 2 days. Joey yawned and began to shift around in his chair. Just as he had done so his computer made a "Bleep" noise. He looked up and noticed that he had an email. Joey sat forward and read the title:

**From: PinkMystery**

**To: DonutKing**

**Subject: I am a fan girl and I would like to talk to you**

Joey thought for a moment then decided to open it. When it was done loading he began to read it. It said:

**Dear Joey Wheeler,**

**I would really like it if you brought all your friends over to your house. Ask questions later.**

**Sincerely,**

**PinkMystery**

Joey didn't know what to make of it. After a minute or 2 he shrugged and closed the letter but not to long after he did, PinkMystery sent him another letter He opened it and read it. It said:

**JOEY WHEELER! If you don't call all your friends, including Seto, Mokuba, Mai etc., over to your house right now I'm gonna go over there personally and burn you to bits with a giant torch! I know where you live, I know where you sleep, I know what you eat! I know what you're doing right this moment! SO HURRY UP AND DO IT!**

**Sincerely,**

**PinkMystery**

Joey, who at the moment didn't feel like being burnt to bits by a giant torch, called all his friends over to his house even Seto, Mokuba, Mai, and Rebecca. Everyone stood gathered around Joey, who was standing in front of his computer. Everyone was wearing their pj's. A blanket was covering Joey's computer screen.

"What do you want mutt?" Seto asked with an irritated look on his face.

"Yeah Joey, what's up? Why did you have to wake us all up at 12:00 at night?" Yugi asked as he rubbed his left eye and yawned. A very aggravated Tea walked over to Joey and smacked him over the head with her slipper.

"Why did you bring us all here!" She yelled. Joey rubbed his head slightly and then looked around at everyone.

"Oh yeah, I received an email from some girl and she told me to call you all here" Joey played around with his fingers. Everyone looked at Joey in disbelief.

"So where is this email you're telling us about?" Mai asked. Joey stopped playing with his fingers and looked at Mai.

"Oh yeah" Joey turned around and pulled the blanket off his computer.

"Tada!" He yelled. He stepped aside so that everyone could see the computer screen. Seto began to laugh alittle along with Mokuba, Rebecca, Mai, Tristan and Tea.

"Hate to break it to ya mutt, but your computer is off". Seto bursted out laughing. Joey shot a death glare at Seto then looked back at his computer screen. It was black.

"But... but it was on when I was making the phone calls!" Joey began to shake his arms up and down at a fast speed.

"Looks to me like your wagging tail hit the off button on your computer" Seto said. He began to laugh once more. Mokuba giggled at Seto's comment.

"Shut up ya skunk!" Joey yelled.

"What did you call me?" Seto asked furiously.

"Nothin'"Joey said, innocently.

"Better be nothing mutt" Seto said. As Seto and Joey began to argue Rebecca walked past them and looked at the computer screen which was now glowing.

"Hey guys lookie! The computer screen is glowing a pretty tickle-me-pink with a dash of light purple, It's so pretty isn't it teddy?" Rebecca giggled as she continued to look at the computer screen and hugged her teddy bear tightly. Tea walked past Joey and Seto and stood next to Rebecca.

"Hey she's right, look its forming some kind of pink and pur- ow..!" Tea was quickly interrupted by Rebecca, who gave Tea a forceful nudge in the arm.

"Tickle-me-pink and light purple..." She said in a voice that was almost a whisper. Tea rolled her eyes as she looked down at the small girl. She sighed then continued to talk.

"Excuse me, some kind of" She took a quick glance back at Rebecca then continued. "Tickle-me-pink and light purple vortex thingy". Yugi yawned and walked over to Tea and Rebecca.

"What did you say Tea?" Tea clenched her left hand into a fist and glared at Yugi.

"Must I repeat myself!" She asked, keeping her eyes on Yugi.

"Sorry Tea, but I didn't hear you cause Rebecca was being loud and obnoxious" Rebecca looked up at Yugi.

"Was not!" She yelled. She stuck her tongue out at Yugi then dropped her teddy bear onto the floor.

"You were too ya brat!" Yugi yelled back then stuck his tongue out as well. Yugi and Rebecca began to argue and continued to stick their tongues out back and forth at eachother. Joey and Seto had gotten quiet. Seto was sitting on a chair and was falling in and out of sleep. Mai was leaning on a wall and was also falling in and out of sleep. Tea looked back at Mai and Seto.

"Uh should we wake them up before they fall onto the floor or something?" Tea asked as she walked over to Mai and waved her hand infront of her face. Mai didn't react at all. Tea walked over to Seto and did the same thing. He didn't react. Yugi and Rebecca walked over to Tea and looked at Seto and Mai. Rebecca waved her teddy bear infront of Mai's face and Yugi and Tea made a bunch of faces at Seto. All of a sudden Mai opened her eyes and looked around then screamed.

"Ahh! Joey's gone!" She yelled. Rebecca threw her teddy bear into the air and dove to the floor. Mai's scream woke up Seto who looked at Tea and Yugi who were still making faces. Tea and Yugi giggled and backed away from Seto. Yugi looked at Mai then looked around the room. There was no sign of Joey.

"Oh no... Joey is really gone" Yugi said.

"I haven't seen him leave the room at all..." Tristan said. Yugi took another glance around the room and noticed that Tea, Bakura and Yami Bakura had disappeared.

"Uh Bakura and Yami Bakura have disappeared too" Yugi said. He shook in fear and looked around the room.

"Everyone is disappearing" Mokuba said.

"Yes! Rebecca is gone too!" Yugi cheered with joy. He began to jump up and down while cheering the sentence 'Rebecca is gone' over and over again. He continued to celebrate the disappearance of Rebecca until he too disappeared.

"Ahh!" Tristan screamed as he jumped into a person's arms. Unknown to Tristan, the person was Seto. With a grunt Seto rolled his eyes and proceeded to drop Tristan on the floor. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Hey… uh.. Seto…" Mokuba spoke up.

"What is it Mokuba?" Seto asked, keeping his eyes shut and his arms crossed.

"Tristan and Mai are gone…" Seto opened his eyes and looked around. They were gone.

"Aw shit" Seto said. The Kaiba brothers stood in silence waiting to see when it was gonna be their turn to dissapear. A few minutes later, they too vanished into thin air, so had the weird vortex that had been forming on the computer screen for about 5 minutes. The computer turned on and so did Joey's printer. The computer made a few noises and shortly after the noises had stopped the printer printed out Magenta colored smiley face.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Very nice play-by-play Joey" Bakura said. Joey looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you very much, atleast some one respects me" Joey Shot a death glare at Seto who was leaning on a wall falling in and out of sleep. Yugi and Tea giggled and decided to make more faces at Seto like they did before. They tiptoed over to him and began making faces. Everyone watched as they continued to make faces at him with the occasional giggle. Seto yawned and opened his eyes to see Yugi with his tongue sticking out, using his fingers to make antlers on top of his head. Tea had her eyes crossed and was using both her index fingers to pull down her bottom eyelids, she also had her tongue sticking out.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Seto screamed. Tea and Yugi fell backwards and backed away from Seto. Everyone laughed including Yami Bakura. About 10 minutes of silence had passed and Seto was now sleep and was leaning on the wall. All of a sudden the voice of a young girl could be heard.

"Hello everyone and welcome to my warpzone thingy! Hehehahaha!"

"Ahhh!" Everyone screamed with their eyes opened wide. People were diving to the floor in every direction. Seto slide off the wall and fell onto his left side.

"Who the hell was that?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know" Yugi replied.

"Im sorry that I scared ya, and also I apologize for the accommodations… I had no where else to put you." The voice said. Seto had woken up and was staring at everyone who were all sprawled out all over the ground with their hand covering their heads. Seto got up and decided to try and walk out the door, which was locked.

"Don't even try it Seto! Cause it won't work!" The voice yelled.

"Haha! Seto's scared" Joey laughed.

"I am not scared! I'm not scared of anything! Mwahaha!" Seto laughed. As he continued to laugh Yugi snuck up behind him and pulled a paper lunch bag out of his pocket. He blew it up and smacked it with his hand as hard as he could.

**POP**

The bagpopped right in Seto's left ear.

"Ahhh!" Seto screamed. He jumped into the air and didn't come down. About 2 minutes later he fell back down and was caught by a girl who was wearing a pink hood and cloak.

"Hiya Seto!" The girl said.

"Ahhh!" Seto screamed once again. He repeated the whole process of jumping into the air and falling back down but this time he didn't scream when he was caught by the girl.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"hehehe I want you all to guess" She said.Yugi looked at her and thought for a moment.

"You obviously love the color pink…are you Jeal's younger sister Magasa?"

"Yep that I am, I'm glad you remembered me Yugi!" said the girl who was revealed to be the young 15 year old Magasa. She took her hood off to reveal her soft dark brown hair and her dark brown eyes. She giggled and twisted a piece of her hair around her left index finger. Yugi smiled at Magasa with a cute 'give me a hug' face.

"Awww! How cute!" Magasa squeaked as she gave Yugi a big hug.

"I'm sorry Seto, I didn't mean to scare you " She said.

"You didn't scare me Magasa hahaha! Not at all hahaha!" Seto laughed. Mai rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Liar" She whispered "So is Jeal going to be here Magasa?" She asked. Magasa stopped hugging Yugi and looked at Mai.

"I don't know, I told her to come so she should be coming…" Magasa glanced around the room.

"Looks like we have some uninvited visitors in the room…" She said as she walked over to a window.

"Who?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Para and Dox" Magasa said plainly.

"I was wondering Magasa, how did they get here?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, I didn't invite them, but I like having them here" She answered.

"You do?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah" She said. "I don't know why but I do, but don't worry I put a curse on them with my magic notebook so they wont rhyme when they talk okies?" Everyone nodded. Rebecca, who was still yelling about how much she wanted to go home, walked over to Magasa and stepped on her left foot.

"EEEEEEE!" Magasa screamed. She grabbed her left foot and jumped up and down.

"Ow ow ow ow ow" She said Rebecca stared at Magasa with a 'I'm gonna kill you if you don't take me home now' look.

"I want to go home right now!" Rebecca yelled.

"Shut up brat!" Seto yelled.

"Yeah ya little monster shut yer trap!" Yami Bakura shouted.

"Quit being mean to me" Rebecca said "Don't you wanna go home too? And besides you should be yelling at Joey, he's the one who got us all stuck here in the first place!" Rebecca's eyes began to water as she hugged her teddy bear.

"No respect…" Joey said

"That's right… lets beat him up!" Seto and Yami Bakura yelled in unison.

"Ahh! No don't hurt me!" Joey covered his head with his hands and waited for Seto and Yami Bakura's hands to make contact with his head. After about 10 seconds, when Joey didn't feel anything he uncovered his head slowly and looked up.

"Your such a scardy cat, or should I say scardy mutt hahahahaha!" Seto laughed evilly.

"I am not a dog, do I look like a dog to you!" Joey cried.

"You three stop fighting" Tea squeaked.

"Rebecca started it!" Seto and Yami Bakura shouted in unison once more.

"Did not," Rebecca said, "Magasa did!"

"I never start fights nya!" Magasa wined. She made a cute 'it wasn't my fault' face at Bakura, who was standing next to her. Bakura giggled and blushed a soft shade of red. Yami Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Oh brother" Yami Bakura sighed.

"Hmph don't talk like that Yami Bakura, we're all supposed to be friends here, oh yeah that reminds me that I invited some more guests that should be arriving here soon" Magasa said.

"Really? Who, is Jeal going to be here?" Tristan asked. His jaw dropped and he began to drool as his eyes turned into little hearts. Magasa rolled her eyes.

"Didn't I already say that I don't know if she is coming or not?" Magasa Grunted. All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Magasa cheered. Out side all the windows you could see lightning and hear thunder, which gave the present moment a horror movie vibe.

"I'll get it!" Magasa ran over to the door and slowly opened it. Everyone was huddled in a corner, waiting to see what kind of creatures would come in, but… it wasn't a creature that walked in, but a little girl. She was wearing Magenta colored dress with a white long sleeved shirt under neath it. She had pinkish red hair that was tied with a Magenta bow. She also had bright Emerald Green eyes.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce my good friend Reena!" Magasa squeaked as she put her hand on Reena's head.

"Hello there" Reena said softly. She waved then curtsied.

"Hello Reena" Yugi giggled and blushed a bright red.

"O…kay.., uh anyways these people you know, I invited Maximillion Pegasus, Isis and Malik Ishtar, Espa Roba and Duke Devlin!" Magasa cheered and held up a dark pink and light pink flag. Mokuba looked at Espa.

"I remember Espa and his little cheating scheme…" Mokuba said. With a flash of light Yami once again came out of the millennium puzzle.

"What! It's bad enough that The Paradox brothers are here but Malik and Pegasus too! Damn it!"

"Shut your mouth porcupine head!" Para shouted

"Porcupine head, well atleast I'm not bald!" Yami shouted back.

"Do not insult us you ignoramus!" Dox yelled.

"How dare you call me that, I am a Pharaoh!" Yami yelled. He held up his left fist and shook it madly.

"Eh… tell some one who cares Porcupine" Dox teased.

"Why you!" Yami growled.

"Will you three shut the fuck up!" Duke yelled out. Everyone was silent and wide-eyed. Duke's face was red and smoke was coming out of his ears.

"That's something I would expect from Seto" Yami said.

"Keep your opinions to yourself" Para said. He crossed his arms and looked at the Pharaoh.

"Quit fighting, you guys are supposed to be friends" Tea pleaded.

"Can it with your friendship speeches!" Rebecca screeched.

"Be quiet shorty!"

"Bitch!"

"Ahh!" Tea and Rebecca began fighting with their fist and Tea was winning, they kept fighting until they bumped into Bakura and Malik, who were having a conversation, which caused them to fall on top of Yugi and Reena who were on the floor playing janken (rock, paper, scissors)

"Hey! You stepped on my foot Malik!" Reena cried.

"Sorry Reena" Malik said.

"It's ok Malik, it could have been a lot worse" She said.

"I like you cause your hair is pink like mine" Yugi giggled. He blushed a bright red and covered his face with his robe. Everyone stared at Yugi with their eyes open wide.

"What! Don't look at me like that!" Yugi yelled.

"Awwwwww the midget's in love hahahaha!" Seto began to laugh hysterically. He continued to laugh till he felt a sharp twinge on the top of his head. He turned around to see Bakura holding a slingshot.

"Don't tease Yugi Seto, love is a beautiful thing and besides with out love you wouldn't even be here" Bakura said as he lowered the slingshot and put it in the pocket of his robe. Seto took a moment to think.

"Hmm…true.. Oh fine.." Seto sat on the floor and crossed his arms. Just then Jeal ran into the room.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I was at the police station!" Jeal said with a proud look on her face.

"Nya! Jeal-san why were you at the police station!" Magasa squealed.

"I got convicted of a felony" Everyone stared at her.

"Another one!" Magasa asked.

"ANOTHER ONE!" Everyone yelled.

"Yep…" Jeal said. She walked over to a chair and sat down with her hands behind her head.

"What was the first felon for?" Yugi asked with a confused look on his face.

"Attempted murder…" Jeal said plainly.

"Attempted murder on who?" Tea asked.

"My science teacher…"

"Why?" Joey asked.

"He was being obnoxious and unfair…"

"How did you try and kill him?" Yugi asked.

"I tried to strangle him with the power cord for the little burner thingy…" Everyone stared at Jeal with looks of fear in their eyes. They all began to slowly back away from her, except or Tristan.

"Shouldn't you be in jail then Jeal?" Seto asked.

"Yeah…"

"So why aren't you?" Mai asked.

"I escaped…" Everyone backed away from her even more, except for Tristan.

"So you're a fugitive too?" Bakura asked.

"Yep… they haven't been able to find me for two years, and they ain't gonna cause they think I'm a blonde haired girl named Brittany…" Jeal giggled and held up a blonde wig. "And they still do! HAHAHA!" Jeal bursted out laughing

"So Jeal-san, what did you do this time?" Magasa asked her older sister who was still laughing.

"Hehehe… oh, I got introuble for stalking" Jeal rubbed her eyes and giggled alittle. "I got a restraining order…"

"Wow…who were you stalking?" Magasa asked.

"That cute brunet guy I told you about from my English class"

"Oh him…" Magasa sighed.

"Jeal!" Tristan yelled. He ran over to Jeal and kissed her on the hand.

"Eh?" Jeal looked at her hand.

"I have missed you my mistress…" Tristan's eyes began to water.

"Uh yeah… whatever" Jeal pulled her hand away from Tristan and took a quick look around.

"Hey Jeal-san, did you invite the Paradox brothers here?" Magasa asked

"Yep I did!" Jeal smiled and made a peace sign.

"How could you JEALNISA?" Magasa said tauntingly.

"Ahh! I thought I told you not to call me that!" Jeal screamed and began to blush a bright red. Magasa giggled.

"But I think Jealnisa is a cute name Jeal" Bakura said.

"Yeah Jealnisa is pretty" Duke said.

"Yeah it's cute!" Yugi said. He gave Jeal a cute 'it's ok' face.

"Aww how cute!" Jeal ran over to Yugi and began to glomp him.

"Uh…. Alright then, uh lets go to my playhouse MWAHAHAHA! But… first we must go outside" Magasa said. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. She looked behind her and gestured for everyone to follow her outside. Everyone followed her and ended up in a dark place. It was very quiet aside from a few birds that were chirping.

"Here we are" She said. Magasa giggled then snapped her fingers. The dark place lit up to reveal pink trees, purple grass, and an orange, yellow, blue, and green sky. In between a bunch of trees was a giant playhouse that was lightpink the door had a magenta smiley face on it and had a heart shaped doorknocker.

"Awwww how cute!" Tea squeaked.

"Pretty!" Rebecca agreed

"I hate Pink!" Mai yelled. Everyone looked at her.

"What! I do…" She sighed and lowered her head. Magasa shot a death glare at Mai.

"Anyways, come on in!" Magasa opened the door to her playhouse and gestured for them to go inside.

"I love Pink yay!" Reena cheered and ran into the playhouse. Everyone stared at her then eventually followed her in.

"Please have a seat" Magasa said then pointed to a giant pink couch. Everyone walked over to it and sat down.

"Okies listen up, while you are all here you may do as you wish" Everyone began to cheer and yell out things like, 'cool', 'alright', 'this is gonna be fun', and other things like that.

"Just don't go into my room nya okies? Good. Well it's late I I bet you is all tired so good night all!. Oh and Jeal will you please show them to their rooms?

"Sure sis, night, come on everyone". And with that Magasa walked upstairs and into a room with lavender door. Jeal walked up the stairs with everyone following her.

"Wow this is a big playhouse" Yugi said. Everyone had looks of amazement on their faces as they looked down the long hallway of chandeliers that were a shiny metallic looking lavender color.

"Are those real rubies hanging from the chandeliers?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, my sis was born in July…so she decorated the chandeliers with rubies, I'm born in June so every other chandelier is decorated with pearls as you can see. Anyways look for the door that has your name on it, all Yami's are gonna have to sleep in their aibou's rooms." Jeal yawned and leaned on the wall. She kept her eye on them to make sure that they went to their designated rooms. Yami Bakura growled softly as he followed Bakura into their room.

"Oh yeah, anyone who has a sibling is bunked with them, for example Seto and Mokuba you two are sleeping in the same room, same for Isis and Malik…" Jeal yawned again and continued to watch everyone wander around the hall looking for their rooms. After about 5 more minutes everyone had found his or her room.

"Night everyone" Jeal said. " I'll make breakfast for you guys in the morning" Jeal yawned once more then walked to her room, which had a blue door.

"Night Jeal" Everyone said in unison. Random people began to yawn as they all walked into their rooms and shut their doors.

**THAT MORNING**

That morning Began like any other morning would if you were spending it in a weird playhouse. Bakura woke up and got out of bed quietly so he wouldn't wake his Yami. He walked downstairs and looked around. He didn't see anyone. He walked into the kitchen and yawned softly. He saw Jealnisa, or as she preferred to be called Jeal, was cooking. Bakura noticed that she was wearing a red wig. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Jeal turned around holding a pan, which contained a bunch of scrambled eggs.

"Good morning Jeal" Bakura greeted Jeal who was wearing a cute apron over a orange jump suit…. An orange jump suit! Bakura thought for a moment.

"Good mornin' Bakura-chan" Jeal smiled.

"What's with the uh…" Bakura pointed to the red wig that was on Jeal's head.

"Huh? Oh uh…" Jeal grabbed the wig off of her head and put it on the counter. Bakura raised his left eyebrow.

"Uh ehehe… I forgot to take it off" She said.

"Why were you wearing it anyways?" Bakura asked.

"I got convicted of another felony…"

"For what?"

"Attempted murder…" Jeal paused for a second. "Again…" She said.

"On who!"

"My math teacher"

"Why?"

"He was being obnoxious and unfair"

"How did you try and kill him?"

"I tried to run him over with my SUV…"

"So shouldn't you be in jail?"

"Yeah"

"So why aren't you?"

"I escaped… again hehe"

"So…are they still looking for Brittany?"

"Nope, this time they are looking for a red haired girl name Samantha mwahaha!" Jeal began to laugh hysterically.

"Uh.. Jeal… your eggs are burning…"

"Huh? Ahh!" Jeal took her spatula and began to flip her scrambled eggs around. Bakura giggled softly before looking around the kitchen.

"So is anyone else up?" Bakura asked

"Nopies, you're the first one up" Jeal said.

"That's cool I guess" He said. Bakura walked into the living room and sat down in a pink recliner. He laid his head back and yawned softly. He began to fall in and out of sleep till he was awoken by Tea.

"Good morning Bakura!" She squealed.

"Ahh!" Bakura jumped out of the recliner, clutching his shirt, and panting heavily.

"Oopsies" Tea said. Bakura finally caught his breath and looked up at Tea.

"Why did you have to scare me like that!" Bakura asked.

"I didn't mean to" Tea said. Bakura sighed and sat back down in the recliner. Tea seated herself on a small pink heart shaped beanbag chair that was to Bakura's left. Jeal walked into the room, eating a plate of eggs. She sat herself down on her blue skull shaped beanbag chair that was to Bakura's right. The skull had a big smile on its face, which made it look kinda weird, but Bakura and Tea didn't pay much attention to it. Once Jeal finished off her eggs, she placed the plate on the floor to her right. She yawned and shifted around on her beanbag chair, causing it to make strange noises. All was quiet till none other than Maximillion Pegasus walked into the room, shivering madly.

"Gr…Gree...Greetings…" Pegasus stuttered as he tried to speak through the shivering of his body. Tea, Bakura, and Jeal looked up at him.

"What's wrong with you Pegasus?" Tea asked, **slightly **concerned. Just then Isis walked into the room.

"Hello" Isis glanced at Pegasus.

"Oh… yeah you guys don't want to know…" She said. She walked over to a blue hexagon shaped beanbag chair and sat down on it. Pegasus walked over to a pink flower shaped beanbag chair and passed out on top of it. After about a minute or two, Yami walked into the room with a bunch of jellybeans stuck in his hair.

"Hi…" Yami said before he walked over to a blue pentagon and sat on top of it. Tea walked over to Yami and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You ok Yami?" She asked, **very** concerned.

"It was horrible…" Yami said.

"What happened?" Bakura asked.

"Yugi…. He… he… got into the sugar!" Yami yelled. Everyone fell to the ground anime style. Tea stood up and glared at Yami.

"That's it? Sugar!" Tea screamed.

"It wasn't just any kind of sugar though" He said.

"What kind of sugar was it then!" She asked with an angry tone in her voice.

"It was M&M's and Jelly beans!" Yami shouted.

"…So…?" She asked.

"Yugi goes on a serious sugar rush when he eats M&M's and Jelly beans" Yami stated.

"Oh god…" Tea said with a hand on her forehead. Just then Seto ran into the room with a very hyper Yugi on his head. Yugi was laughing evilly and was pulling Seto's hair.

"Pharoah! Get the little brat off of me!" Seto yelled as he tried to pry Yugi off his head.

"Yugi get off of Seto's head right now!" Yami ordered

"No no no! hehahahaha!" Yugi laughed evilly and proceeded to pull Seto's hair. Yami walked over to Seto and attempted to grab Yugi.

"Hold still Seto!" Yami yelled.

"Get him off of me!

"Shut up and hold still!"

"Ahh!"

"Weeee! I'm alittle monkey! Hehehahaha!" Yugi pulled Seto's hair continuously and would not let go.

"Hold still Seto!" Yami kept trying to grab Yugi, but it was difficult due to the fact that Seto would not hold still.

"Heheheh! I'm a cute little monkey! Hehehehe!". Yugi giggled and began making monkey noises. During all the commotion, Duke, Malik, Para, Dox, and Reena had woken up.

"What is all the yelling about!" Dox asked.

"Get him off!" Seto pleaded. He shook his head back and forth hoping that Yugi would let go, but to no avail. Duke, who was tired of hearing Seto, Yami and Yugi yell, spoke up.

"I can't take this anymore! Seto hold still, Yami grab Yugi, and Yugi calm the fuck down!" While everyone was screaming, Pegasus had woken up and was sitting on the beanbag chair that he had passed out on. He was also reading a comic book and sipping a glass of wine.

"Seeing that everyone is almost awake I guess I'll go and start making breakfast" Jeal got off her beanbag chair, picked up her plate and walked to the kitchen.

"Get him off right now!"

"Some one please get him off of Kaiba boy so I can read my comic book in peace! Hmph...!" Pegasus took a sip of his wine and continued to read his comic book. Tea glanced at Pegasus and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Where did he get that wine?" Tea asked. Everyone who was awake at the present moment looked at Tea then shrugged.

"I got this wine from Magasa, I think she likes me"

"Well who wouldn't like you?" After realizing what she had just said, She grabbed her robe and covered her now blood red face. She screamed so loud that Jeal could probably hear her from the kitchen, even though her robe muffled her scream. Everyone froze in place and stared at Tea. Seto had stopped running and Yugi had released Seto's hair and was lying on the floor, keeping his eyes on Tea. By now every one had woken up except for Mai and Joey.

"Oh my…" Bakura said. The words Tea had said echoed throughout the house and made their way to Magasa's room. After about twenty seconds, Magasa was now standing next to Tea. She gave Tea a death glare then walked over to Pegasus and gave him a hug.

"Back off, he's mine" She said.

"Ok ok sorry" Tea said. She decided to tease Magasa alittle more and shot an "I'm interested in you' look at Bakura, Duke and Seto. Magasa growled and grabbed Seto, Duke and Bakura and hugged them both tightly.

"They are mine too!" She yelled.

"Chill out Magasa I was only kidding" Tea giggled. Magasa gave Tea a weird look and began to giggle too.

"Yo! Everyone come on, Tea, Magasa, quit flirting and get in here, breakfast is ready!" Jeal shouted from the kitchen. Magasa and Tea glared at the kitchen and yelled in unison.

"WE WERE NOT FLIRTING!"

"Yay yippee! Food!" Yugi ran into the kitchen at full speed and sat at the dining table. Everyone followed Yugi's smoky tracks into the kitchen and took their seats at the table.

"I was wondering… where did Yugi get the M&M's and Jelly beans from?" Seto asked as he took his seat.

"M&M's and Jelly beans? MY M&M's and Jelly beans!" Magasa asked. Everyone looked at her while Jeal began to serve breakfast. Magasa stood up and raised her right fist.

"How in the world did Yugi get into my room!" Yugi hid under the table. "I had my room locked all night!" Yami looked under the table at Yugi.

"Yugi, how did you get into Magasa's room?" He asked. Yugi giggled and held up a credit card.

"Yugi How could you do such a thing and break into Magasa's room!" Yami snatched the credit card from Yugi and set it on the table. "Wait, why were you trying to break into her room anyway!

"Well you were snoring so I went to go ask her if I could sleep in her room, the door was locked so I went to Pegasus's room and stole his credit card, then I opened Magasa's room and went to go wake her up. She didn't wake up so I decided to sleep on the floor next to her bed. I was ready to go to sleep but when I rolled over to my left side I saw a truck load of M&M's and Jelly beans under her bed! I couldn't help myself so I took a hand full or two… or three…or ten" Yugi confessed. Magasa stared at Yugi.

"Why in her room though?" Mokuba asked.

"Well no one else would let me sleep in their rooms…"

"Hey I don't snore!" Yami yelled.

"Yeah you do" Yugi crossed his arms.

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Shut up with all your damn fighting!" Duke yelled out. Jeal looked at Duke with a strange look on her face as she continued to serve breakfast. "Ok everyone, go ahead and start eating, there is more to come!" Jeal smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

Everyone was about to begin their meal but they were interrupted by a loud stomping noise. Mai, who had her hair all up in curlers, stomped into the kitchen, Joey was close behind her and was drying his hair with a white towel.

"Can't a girl get her beauty sleep without being woken up by all this yelling and such?" Mai asked. Joey walked past Mai and took an empty seat next to Tea.

"Why do you need beauty sleep?" Joey asked. He took his towel and placed it around his neck.

"Are you trying to say that I'm ugly Joey Wheeler! Mai growled.

"Maybe… hehe" Joey snickered.

"Ahh you jerk!"

**DURING BREAKFAST**

Everyone was sitting at the table and had begun eating the wonderful food that Jeal had prepared for them. There were plates of almost any kind of egg dish imaginable. Scrambled eggs, sunny side up eggs (or fried eggs what ever you want to call them), hard boiled eggs, soft boiled, deviled eggs (don't ask), egg, bacon, and cheese breakfast sandwiches, bacon eggs (incase you are wondering, its eggs cooked with bacon in them, but ya gotta cook the bacon first then crumble them into the egg batter then make them like scrambled eggs), bacon and eggs, eggs benedict, poached eggs, and omelets of anykind you could imagine and Jeal continued cooking more of everything. Joey had already gobbled down about 6 omelets, 3 plates of bacon eggs, 5 hard boiled eggs, 8 fried eggs, 3 egg, bacon, and cheese sandwiches and he was now eating his 4th plate of scrambled eggs. Everyone looked at Joey with looks of disgust on their faces.

"How does he eat so much without getting stomach ache?" Malik asked. Isis looked at Malik with a piece of bacon in her mouth and shrugged. Jeal walked into the room holding a plate of bacon eggs, a few omelets and a plate with some regular eggs with bacon.

"Alright!" Joey smiled as he devoured another omelet. Jeal placed the plates down on the table and stretched her arms.

"Do you think one of ya'll can help me out for a sec, there are still more plates in the kitchen that need to be carried in" Jeal said. Mai placed her fork on her plate and stood up. She walked over to Jeal and rubbed her head.

"I guess I can help you out Jeal" She said.

"Alrighty then, thanks Mai, we'll be back in a sec guys" Jeal smiled and walked to the kitchen. Mai began to follow her but shortly after she began walking she felt a cold wind rush up her skirt.

"Hm? What the? Ahh!" Mai looked down to the floor to see Yugi looking up her skirt.

"Ooo! Pink undies!" Yugi yelled and quickly ran back to his seat and started to giggle. Mai's face had turned red out of embarrassment. She growled and clenched her right hand into a fist. Mai began to walk over to Yugi with smoke coming out of her ears.

"Alright you little punk, you are so dead! The M&M's and Jellybeans aren't gonna save you this time, being on a sugar rush is no excuse for you to look up my skirt!" Mai fumed. Yugi made a puppy face at Mai in hopes to make her forgive him.

"I'm sorry Mai it wasn't me, it was the M&M's and Jellybea-"

"I said no excuses! I know it wasn't the influence of all that candy you ate!"

"But it was! Waaa!" Yugi began to cry big saddy sad Yugi tears and hopped onto Yami's lap. Yami looked at his light side and gave him a comforting hug, as he gave Mai a big meany mean Yami death glare. Mai backed up, turned around and ran into the kitchen, frightened that Yami would do something to her.

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

After breakfast everyone went his or her own ways. Tea, Reena, Rebecca and Mai headed off to the Beauty room, where Magasa kept all kinds of cosmetics and stuff. Jeal and Magasa had disappeared and so had Pegasus. Duke, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Espa, Mokuba and Yami were all playing a card game in the living room. Seto was asleep on the couch, also in the living room. Dox and Para were meditating in Jeal's Zen room, where there were all kinds of miniature bonsai trees that belonged to Magasa and even a miniature waterfall that spilled into a lake. Isis was sitting in the living room on a love seat located to the right of the couch that Seto was sleeping on. Malik was on the floor where infront of Isis who was combing his hair. Yugi was sitting next to Yami and was looking at his hand of cards.

"Hmm… I think I'm gonna go find the toonman!" Yugi got up and ran away.

"I guess he is reffering to Pegasus…" Isis watched Yugi run out of the room screaming 'I'm a little gocart vrooom!'. Sadly Isis wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and had gotten the hairbrush tangled in Malik's hair.

"Oops…" She tried frantically to yank the hairbrush out of his hair.

"Sis stop pulling so hard!" Malik cried out in pain as his older sister continued to yank on the brush. This continued for about 10 minutes before Seto was awoken by all of Malik's screaming and complaining. Seto walked over to Malik and untangled his hair. He yawned and walked back over to the couch and layed down again. Everything had gone quiet till the sound of screaming could be heard.

"Help me! He won't leave me alone!" Pegasus ran into the room followed by Yugi who was chasing him on a scooter. Yugi skidded to a stop infront of Bakura and smiled at him. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a bunch of M&M's, Jellybeans and sugar cubes.

"Here you go Bakura, I saved these for you" Yugi walked over to Bakura and shoved the candy into his mouth. Bakura coughed alittle but had not choice but to swallow the candy.

"Are you crazy!" Yugi giggled and pulled out more sugar cubes. He shoved them into Bakura's mouth again and he coughed.

"Stop it Yugi!" He shouted. Yugi giggled more.

"No way! Hehehehe!"

**2 HOURS LATER**

After Yugi had shoved a crap load of candy down his throat, Bakura was now bouncing off the walls laughing and running around with Yugi who was also laughing and such. Tea had returned to the living room and was sitting on the couch. Yugi giggled and spotted Pegasus who was on the floor reading a comic book. Yugi stood in front of Pegasus and began talking. Because he was on a sugar rush, he was talking so fast that Pegasus could not understand a word that he was saying.

"Hellotoonmanhowareyouiamfineareyouhungyrimhungryyouwantsomecandyhuhdoyounook!" Yugi ran out of the room followed by Bakura.

"Some one stop them please…." Yami pleaded. Tea stood next to Yami.

"It's too late, the sugar has taken hold of them, there is nothing we can do for them now" Tea said in a zombie like tone. Yami gave Tea a weird look and shook his head.

"Malik!"Yugi ran over to Malik and jumped on his shoulder. Malik stood up and ran around the room.

"Get off of me!"

"Get off of my little bro right now!" Isis ran over to Malik and tried to grab Yugi.

"Ok" Yugi dove onto Isis' shoulders and started playing with her hair.

"Yugi get off of me now!" Isis screamed.

"Ok!" Yugi fell back off her shoulders and grabbed ahold of her collar, as he fell her fragile dress began to rip. When Yugi hit the floor, Isis no longer had a dress on.

"Oh my!" Said Bakura.

"Good Ra!" Shouted Yami.

"Whoopsies… ooh! Black undies!

"Ahh! How dare you… you perverted little rat!"

"That was mean…." Yugi sniffled and started crying.

"Look what you did Isis! You made Yugi cry!" Yami walked over to Yugi and hugged him.

"Yeah that was really mean!" Magasa said.

"Yes very mean" Said Bakura.

"Absolutely mean!" Said Pegasus.

"Aww you guys are so sweet!" Magasa giggled and gave Bakura and Pegasus a hug. The both blushed as Magasa hugged them. Magasa looked over to Seto and smiled. She released Bakura and Pegasus and walked over to Seto.

"And I can't forget you!" Magasa hugged Seto and he blushed alittle. She ran over to Duke who was sitting on the floor playing cards and hugged him.

"And how can I possibly forget about Duke!" Duke blushed as Magasa hugged him tightly.

"Dude… she is obsessed" Said Yami. Tea nodded. Jeal walked into the room eating a pear and looked at Isis.

"Isis… where is your dress?" She asked with her eyes wide.

"Yugi ripped it off!" Said Isis. Jeal grabbed Isis's hand.

"Come on, I'll get you something to wear" Jeal walked Isis upstairs. About 10 minutes had passed and they both returned. Isis was wearing a black tanktop and a pair of jeans.

"We're back" Jeal said.

"So how do I look?" Isis asked.

"You look great sis" Said Malik.

"Welp I'm gonna go rampage the pantry for something to make for lunch ciao" Jeal left the room and walked into the kitchen.

**ABOUT 5 HOURS LATER**

About 5 hours had past and Bakura and Yugi were still on a sugar rush. It was about lunch time and Jeal had finished lunch.

"Magasa, get in here!" Jeal shouted. Magasa ran to the kitchen and looked at her older sister.

"Yeah?"

"I need to go get my wallet so I can go buy some food, you serve lunch!" Jeal patted Magasa on the head and ran up the stairs.

"Um… ok… come on everyone" Magasa lead everyone to the dining room.

"Yay! Food!" Bakura, who was still hyper, ran to the dining room, followed by a very hyper Yugi who was dragging Yami behind him. Everyone sat at the table as Magasa brought in a cart with bowls on it. Each bowl was covered with a tin cover thingy. She gave everyone a bowl and sat down.

"Okies lets see what Jeal-san made us… Ahh! Oh no! it can't be!" Magasa pushed away her bowl.

"What is it?" Tea asked as she pulled the tin cover off her bowl.

"It's Jeal-san's tomato soup!" She yelled.

"So?" Mai asked.

"Watch" Everyone watched as Magasa walked over to a potted plant with her bowl of soup in hand. She poured her soup into the soil of the plant and it immediately died.

"See? Don't eat this stuff unless you are fearless and have a strong stomach!" Magasa yelled.

"Well that was the plant, we are human. I shall be the brave one and try this so-called 'deadly' soup and if anything bad happens to me then… don't eat it well Joey can eat it…" Joey glared at Seto and growled. Seto took a sip of the soup and nothing happened. He appeared to be just fine.

"I'm all right… cool lets eat" Seto took his spoon and began eating the soup. Joey and Tristan both grabbed their spoons.

"FEEDING FRENZY!" They both cheered. Everyone ate his or her soup since Seto appeared to be alive and well. When they were done, Jeal walked back into the room holding her purse.

"Ok I'm leaving now Magasa! Um… why is the plant dead?" Jeal asked.

"I don't know… it was your turn to water it today…" Magasa said.

"I'm sleepy" Yami said in a drowsy tone. He let out a yawn then looked at Yugi who was bouncing up and down in his chair.

"I'm no sleepy!" He said.

"Me neither!" Bakura agreed.

"I think the soup had an after effect. Good night…" Seto walked into the living room and collapsed onto the floor. He started snoring rather loudly. Everyone looked at him. They got up from their seats and walked into the living room too.

"I think so too, I'm going to go get some blankets and we can sleep in the living room till dinner, will you wake us up when dinner is ready Jeal-san?" Magasa asked.

"Sure, but why me?"

"Because you are the only one who didn't eat the soup, now hurry up and go get some food then come make dinner! Nighty night!" Magasa ran to the closet in the hallway and grabbed a giant pile of blankets then handed one to each person. Everyone fell asleep in the living room. On the floor, on the couches, anywhere where there was room to lay down or curl up.

"Hey Bakura… are you awake?" Yugi whispered. Bakura looked over at Yugi, who was sleeping on the coffee table, from the couch.

"Yeah, I'm awake and bored as hell too" Bakura replied.

"Let's have some fun while everyone is asleep" Yugi said.

"Good idea Yugi" Bakura said.

"I'll get the face paint!"

"I'll get Mai's make up and lots of sugar cubes!" Bakura giggled and hopped off the couch.

"Good thinking Bakura! Let's make hell, hehehehe!"

**_End Chapter_**


	2. Insanity and Hell

_**Disclaimer:  
**_  
"Hello again all! I'm here with me amigo's the Yu-Gi-Oh cast… Well some of them actually… anyways let's get started! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters for that matter! I do own myself and Jealnisa and Reena cause I made her up!" Magasa smiles happily.

"You…. You made me up?" Reena asks.

"Duh…! Of course I did you silly girl!" Magasa pats Reena on the head softly. Yugi sniffles and walks over to Magasa.

"You mean… she's not real?" Yugi asks.

"Well… she is now… but yeah I'm sorta like… her mom!" Magasa giggles to herself.

"Oh… well… cool!" Yugi hugs Reena, who appears to still be in shock after finding out that Magasa created her. Duke looks at Reena and sighs.

"Poor kid…"

"Hm.. maybe I shouldn't have told her that stuff right after the first chapter…" Magasa crosses her arms.

"Ah don't worry, she'll get over it and besides she was gonna find out eventually" Magasa smiles.

"You're right! I feel better now!"

"I bet Reena doesn't" Bakura says. Jeal yawns and wakes up from a nap.

"Can we start the chapter now?" Jeal asks.

"Oh yeah! Okies then! Chapter 2 start!"

(A/N: um just for the record… I, The author, am not Magasa, I made her up along with Jealnisa and Reena… just thought I'd say that just incase people were getting the wrong impression… moving on…)

**IMPORTANT: In this chapter Seto's gonna be making some sound affects, all the sounds Seto's gonna be making are in bold, just thought I'd let you know! Thank you!**

**_CHAPTER 2. Insanity and Hell_**

**What has happened so far: **

_The Yu-Gi-Oh- cast has been taken to the playhouse of a young 15-year-old girl named Magasa. While they are there they meet a young girl named Reena and Magasa's 17 year old older sister Jealnisa or Jeal, who seems to have a knack for causing trouble. After spending their first day in her playhouse that is located in a different dimension, things seem to be going fine till Yugi gets into Magasa's secret stash of candy. Sadly the candy has now influenced Bakura and now everyone has to deal with 2 hyper little monsters that appear to have something planned while everyone one is napping._

"Look, there's Joey" Bakura whispered.

"Good eye Bakura, get the make-up ready" Minutes later, Joey who looked like a handsome man had been transformed by the power of paint and make-up. He now looked like a beautiful pregnant woman. Yugi had put a dress on Joey and had shoved a pillow under it.

"Man Joey sleeps like a log, hey Bakura look there's Mai! Let's paint her face next!" Yugi giggled and crawled over to Mai. Bakura followed him, quietly dragging the cans of paint and Mai's make-up kit behind him.

"Ok, hand me some blue, and some sugar cubes!" Yugi pulled a paintbrush out of his pocket.

"Here you go" Bakura handed Yugi the paint and sugar cubes. He also took some sugar cubes of his own and ate them.

"Yummy.. ok give me some pink, some yellow and some dark red" Yugi requested.

"Here here here!" Bakura handed Yugi the paints he asked for.

"Ok now take some paint from each paint bucket and mix them together to make a really nasty color"

"Ok"

**BEFORE DINNER**

After about a 6-hour nap, Tea was the first person to wake up. Tea sat up, yawned and stretched her arms.

"Good morning" Tea yawned again. Joey woke up with a yawn and looked at Tea.

"It's practically night time and you're saying good morning?" Joey asked. Tea looked at Joey with a puzzled expression on her face. Just then Mai had woken up and was looking at Joey.

"Hello miss, are you a new guest here or something?" Mai asked.

"No I'm not new here and who you callin miss? It's me Joey!"

"Well you sound like Joey, but you look nothing like him"

"What do you mean? Someone hand me a mirror!" Tea crawled over to Joey and put the mirror in front of his face.

"Oh… my… God! What happened to my handsome face! And why am I wearing a dress! And why do I look like I'm gonna give birth to a pair of twins!" Joey asked frantically.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Mai glanced at Joey and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Mai asked curiously.

"Your face! That's what's funny Hahahahaha!" Joey held his stomach and laughed. Mai grabbed the mirror from Tea and looked at herself.

"Ahh!"

"Hahaha! You look like some kind of Indian! Hahaha!"

"Ahh! My make-up! It's all gone! Who did this!" Mai clenched her make-up kit in her hand. Joey continued laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Hm… Joey did I tell you that you look so cute in your pink dress?" Mai asked tauntingly.

"Shut up Mai!… Man did it have to be pink, maybe blue or something but why pink!" All of Joey's yelling woke up everyone else except Para and Dox. Yami Bakura looked at Joey.

"Great scotts! Joey has become a cross dresser!"

"I have not become a cross dresser! Did you just say great scotts Yami Bakura?"

"So what if I did?" Pegasus walked over to Joey with Reena by his side.

"Who is she?" Reena asked.

"Did you just call me a she!"

"Joey boy, is that you?" Pegasus asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yes it's me!"

"What happened to you?" Tristan asked.

"I think Yugi and Bakura did something to me while we were all sleepin!" Joey took the dress of and rubbed his face on the pillow, to get rid of any make-up that was on his face.

"Hello!" Bakura cheered. Yugi ran into the room and stood next to Bakura, while bouncing on one foot.

"Me and Bakura are gonna go to the game room, you guys wanna come?"

"A game room?" Tea asked.

"Yeps!" Yugi smiled.

"Isn't Magasa alittle too old for toys?"

"It's not that kind of game room you crouton, it's like an arcade room, with pool, arcade games and stuff" Magasa rubbed the back of her left arm. Malik walked over to Tea and took a close look at her. Malik giggled then laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny Malik!"

"Your face, legs and arms are covered in little hearts!"

"Aww I like hearts… oh my God…" Tea looked Malik over from head to toe. His arms, legs and face were covered in little M&M's that appeared to be made with finger paint.

"Atleast hearts are more descant than M&M's! hahaha!"

"What! Ahh! M&M's! What's this?" Malik looked at some small words on his hand.

"Yugi was here? Ahh! Yugi has marked me!" Malik pulled his hair.

"My goodness must everyone yell so loudly…?" Yami Bakura asked before he looked at his arm.

"Ahh! I'm covered in little sugar cubes, hey what's this?" Yami Bakura looked at some small words on his hand.

"Bakura was here? Ahh! Bakura has marked me!" Yami Bakura pulled his hair as well.

"Yami Bakura you think you look bad, look at me! I'm covered in sugar cubes and M&M's AND purple squares! All made, not with makeup, but finger paint!" Yami said.

"Yeah and I have little pairs of dice on my arms and my face looks like it came from inside a Picasso painting museum!" Duke tried to rub the paint and make up off his face.

"Aww I feel so cute! I got little finger painted magenta colored hearts and butterflies all over me! Hehehe!" Reena giggled.

"Hey… the hearts won't come off! Ahh! What do I do!" Tea asked frantically.

"Don't worry Tea, I can help you get them off or…. You can leave them on and start a new fashion trend or…" Mai put her hands on her hips.

"Or what Mai?" Tea gave Mai and Evil look.

"Or I can just go with the first suggestion and get them off!" Mai put her hand behind her head and laughed.

"Good idea Mai" Tea smiled. Magasa giggled and looked at her arm.

"Hehe I'm covered in little sugar cubes, hehehe! Bakura-chan marked me!" Magasa smiled.

"Oh that reminds me…if I may have everyone's attention please, we have another guest who was late and she-" Magasa was unable to finish her sentence due to a rude interruption from Seto.

"Man look at this crap… I'm covered in blue polkadots, M&M's and Jellybeans!" Seto tried to rub some M&M's off his arm. Joey looked at him and laughed hysterically.

"This isn't funny!... Is that a little dog on your cheek in finger paint Joey?" Seto asked.

"What!"

"I think it suits you since you are a dog hahaha!"

"I am not a dog! I don't have a tail, I don't have floppy ears, I don't have a cold wet nose, and I don't have fur so how can I be a dog!" Joey asked.

"Like this!" Seto pulled a dog costume out from behind his back, put it on Joey and resumed his place on the couch, all in one swift motion.

"Now you look like a dog! Hahaha!" Seto laughed.

"Ahh! Get it off'a me please!" Joey ran around in circles while Seto laughed at the spectacle. Mai patted Tea's arm with a damp napkin and smiled.

"Wow!"

"What?" Tristan asked.

"My super-strong-oh-so-powerful-make-up-remover worked! Tea is as good as new!"

"Thanks a million Mai!" Tea smiled before giving Mai a high-five.

"Your welcome Tea, now it's my turn" Mai dipped a brand new napkin in a pink liquid and began patting her arms. Yami growled and got into Mai's face.

"You girls are all alike, you only think of yourselves! Well I see how you are… just because you and Tea are girls you think the only people you should be helping are other girls! Well boys need love too! Just because some men treat women like kitchen appliances is no reason to take it out on the men around you! How's about I lock myself in the millennium puzzle for a couple more hundred years and see how you like that!"

"No, don't do that! We're sorry Yami, Mai fix Yami first please!" Tea patted Yami's shoulder.

"Ok, ok" Mai walked over to Yami and patted the side of his face with the wet napkin.

"You all make me sick..!" Seto sat on the couch and began to tap his foot.

"Are you ok Seto?" Magasa asked.

"I'm fine!" Seto began to tap his foot faster.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Isis asked.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Seto leaned forward and continued tapping his foot. He slowed the tapping of his foot down slightly, then knocked on the table with his fist between each tap. Making a pattern.

**Tap, knock, tap, knock, tap, knock, tap, knock, tap, knock, etc.**

"Stop that Seto!" Rebecca cried.

"What the hell is all the yelling a noise about!" All the noise had finally woken up the Paradox brothers. Para rubbed his head. Everyone looked at the green maze on Para's face than the orange maze on Dox's face.

"Weird…" Everyone but Seto said in unison.

**Tap, knock, tap, knock, tap, knock, tap, knock, tap, knock, etc.**

"Stop that Seto!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"No!" Seto slowed down his tapping and knocking just enough to snap his fingers after every knock.

**Tap, knock, snap, tap, knock, snap, tap, knock, snap, tap, knock, snap, etc.**

"Stop it Seto!" Rebecca stood up and threw her teddy bear at Seto in an attempt to throw off Seto's beat but sadly missed.

"Damn it!"

"I will not stop!" Seto slowed down his tapping, knocking and snapping to add in a clap after each snap. Seto's beat, now being 4 sounds long, looked funny to the eyes but was annoying to the ears.

**Tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, etc. **

"Just forget it… he won't stop…" Pegasus sighed. Yugi tilted his head to the side then shrugged.

"Bye, byes guys, I'm going to the game room with Bakura now!" Yugi turned and began to walk away.

"Wait for me and Mokuba, Yugi!" Yugi and Bakura turned around and spotted Serenity running over to them holding Mokuba's hand.

"Where did you come from Serenity?" Bakura asked.

"I'm the new guest that Magasa was talking about, Seto interrupted her and she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence!" Serenity smiled.

"…. She's cute…" Said Espa.

"Dude… Espa… that was like the first time you have actually talked since we got here" Mokuba said.

"Uh huh…." Espa rubbed his arm. Mokuba shot a glare at Espa.

"You'd better stay away from my sister Roba!" Joey growled.

"Fine…" Espa sighed. Tea looked over to Yugi and Bakura.

"You can't go to the game room yet cause dinner is almost ready!" Tea said.

"Ok Tea" Yugi and Bakura sat on the floor.

**Tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, etc.**

"Stop it!" Reena yelled.

**Tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, etc.**

"Me and Bakura are gonna be right back, we need to wash our hands before dinner! Come on Bakura!" Yugi and Bakura stood up and ran out of the room and down the hall.

"I can't believe they did that to us!" Tea said.

"Did what?" Duke asked.

"Painted our faces with paint and make-up!"

"Oh that…" Duke sighed and rubbed his cheek.

"Alright! I think I'm finished with Yami after dinner everyone gather in the living room and I'll work on your faces!" Mai smiled.

"Alright!" Everyone cheered. Yugi and Bakura returned and ran into the dinning room just as Jeal walked out.

"Come on guy's! Dinner is ready! It's time to eat!" Jeal smiled cheerfully and lead everyone into the dinning room.

**AFTER DINNER**

After dinner everyone seated them selves in the living room allowing Mai to work on removing the paint. Yugi, Serenity, Bakura and Mokuba were in the game room playing video games together. Serenity and Yugi were playing a racing car game where you had to blast the other car in order to get to the finish line first.

"I'm gonna win Serenity!" Yugi yelled with laughter.

"Over my dead body! You must be blind cause I'm in the lead, meaning this race is mine!"

"You wanna bet!" Yugi fired a missile at Serenity's car, causing it to blow up. Yugi pressed the accelerator of his car and crossed the finish line by landslide. On the other side of the room, Bakura and Mokuba were playing an arcade game where you had to clear the board before you opponent did.

"That's 10 times in a row that I've beaten you Mokuba" Bakura stated.

"I know, don't rub it in.."

"Sorry Mokuba, but it's not my fault you're bad at this game… hehehahaha!" Bakura dug around in his pocket and pulled out a few sugar cubes. He smiled and stuck them in his mouth.

"Ooh! Give me some Bakura!" Mokuba pleaded.

"Give me some more Bakura!" Yugi shouted and ran over to Bakura.

"Give me some too please Bakura!" Serenity rushed over to Bakura and cupped her hands infront of him. Bakura dug into his pocket and pulled out a bag of sugar cubes. He opened it up and poured some sugar cubes into Serenity's hands.

"Give me!" Yugi cheered.

"Thanks Bakura!" Serenity smiled.

"Don't forget about me!" Mokuba yelled.

"Ok, ok hold on, there's enough for everyone!"

**IN THE LIVINGROOM**

In the living room, Mai had finished up getting all the paint off of everyone.

"Thanks a lot Mai!" Duke said, graciously.

"You're welcome guys!" Mai smiled and threw away her last dirty napkin.

"Quit laughing at us Jeal!" Tea shouted.

"I can't help it hahaha! It's too funny! Hahahahahahahaha!" Jeal collapsed onto the floor holding her stomach.

"It hurts it's hurts Hahahahaha! Jeal rolled onto her stomach and banged the floor with her fists.

"Yeah… I guess it was kinda funny wasn't it? Hahahaha!" Magasa giggled.

**Tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, etc.**

"Stop that Seto!" Magasa and Jeal shouted in unison.

"No no no!"

**Tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, etc.**

"He's been doing that ever since he woke up and it's getting on my nerves make him stop!" Pegasus yelled.

"Hey Seto! Stop that ridiculous noise right this instant or I will personally whip your ass!" Tea shouted.

"No, no, no!" Seto growled.

**Tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, etc.**

"Seto stop it that noise is annoying!" Espa yelled.

"No, no Mr. Happy pants!"

**Tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, etc.**

"Mr. Happy pants…?" Espa rubbed the back of his head.

"I think Yugi gave Seto some sugar while he was sleeping…" Magasa put her hands on her hips.

"Hahahaha!" Seto snickered and decided to annoy them more by adding another sound. He stopped his beat for a quick second, grabbed a can off the floor and a pen out of his pocket. He put the can on the table and started his beat over again and added the sound of a pen hitting a can after every clap.

**Tap, knock, snap, clap, clank, tap, knock, snap, clap, clank, tap, knock, snap, clap, clank, tap, knock, snap, clap, clank, tap, knock, snap, clap, clank, tap, knock, snap, clap, clank, etc.**

"Will you stop that Seto! You are so annoying!" Malik yelled.

"I need to get this out of my system, and if you keep bugging me, I'm gonna add another sound, don't make me do it!"

**Tap, knock, snap, clap, clank, tap, knock, snap, clap, clank-**

"God I hate that sound!" Seto stopped his beat, stuck the pen back into his pocket and threw the can at Malik's forehead.

"Haha! Direct hit!" Seto cheered.

"Ouch that hurt…!" Malik rubbed his head.

**Tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, etc.**

"Stop it Seto!" Isis yelled and threw a pencil at Seto, which bounced off his head.

"Yeah Kaiba quit it!" Joey growled.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Tristan slammed his fist on the table.

"Dumb asses….!" Seto laughed.

**Tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, etc.**

"Seto! Look what you've done to poor, poor Pegasus!" Magasa hugged Pegasus tightly.

"I have a headache… " Pegasus held his head.

**Tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, etc.**

"Seto you'd better stop or I'll send you into the quiet corner which will make you quiet for good!" Magasa stomped her foot on the ground.

"Ok…" Seto stopped.

"Ah… good Ra my head hurts…" Pegasus sighed with relief.

"Look what you've done Seto!" Magasa crossed her arms.

**Tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, etc.**

"Stop, stop, stop!" Pegasus held his head again.

"Seto go to the quiet corner now!" Magasa pointed over to a corner with signs on the walls that said things like, 'be quiet!' and 'no noise!'.

"You don't rule my life, I'm older than you!" Seto looked down at Magasa.

"Ahem! Well FYI Seto, as long as you stay under this roof, you live under my rules and you are obligated to listen to me and my rules so go to the quiet corner now!"

"Fine…. But I'll be back! And I will get my revenge!" Seto walked over to the quiet corner.

"Revenge my ass!" Magasa walked behind Seto and kicked him in his butt.

"Ow that hurt!"

"Tuff nuggets! Now get into the corner!"

"I'm goin', I'm goin'!"

**IN THE GAME ROOM**

After Seto got sent to the quiet corner, everyone went his or her own ways. Some of the people were in the living room and some of them were gathered in the game room playing games.

"Hey Serenity… let's call it quits, ok? I've beaten you 16 times" Bakura looked at Serenity.

"Ok Bakura" Serenity smiled.

"What's going on guys?" Tea asked as she walked into the room.

"Nothing really Tea, just playing some games" Yugi giggled and hugged Tea before running out of the room.

"Hey Serenity!" Tristan smiled as he walked into the room and placed his left arm around Serenity.

"Tristan it's you!" Serenity giggled.

"Oh boy here we go…" Tea rolled her eyes. Joey stomped into the room.

"Leave my sister alone ya freakish meatball!" Joey shouted.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"Cause I said so!" Joey replied.

"Why?"

"Cause!"

"Why?"

"Shut up!"

"Why?"

"Cause you're annoyin' me!"

"Why?"

"Cause you keep saying why!"

"Why?"

"Cause you're stupid!"

"Why?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Why?"

"Forget it!" Joey grabbed Serenity's hand and dragged her out of the room.

**Tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, tap, knock, snap, clap, etc.**

"Seto stop it!" Everyone currently in the room yelled. Suddenly Jeal's voice came over an intercom.

"Everyone! Come down to the living room right now!" Everyone did as they were told and returned to the living room.

**IN THE LIVINGROOM**

"Hide and seek, hide and seek! I want to play hide and seek!" Yugi cheered.

"Aww! How cute! Yugi is such a cutie pie!" Jeal squealed and hugged Yugi.

"I think Yugi-chan has a great idea!" Magasa grabbed a microphone hooked up to a speaker and spoke into it.

"May I have everyone's attention please! I have decided that to make everyone's stay more enjoyable, we are gonna play a few interesting games! Jeal-san is handing everyone a piece of paper and a marker! You all may choose from 5 games and the 5 games are, 1. Hide and Seek, 2. Volleyball, 3. Basketball, 4. Arcade games, and 5. Other! When you get your slip of paper write down the number of the game you wanna play! You can write down 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5! You cannot put down 2 numbers on the same slip of paper and you cannot vote twice! When you finish voting put your slip of paper in this ballot box, okies spokies vote!" Magasa smiled and put the microphone down and wrote her own number on a slip of paper and slid it into the ballot box.

**AFTER VOTING**

"Okies everyone let's take a look into the ballot box shall we? Ok let's see… we've got…" Magasa dug around in the box and read the slips.

"We've got 7 votes for Hide and Seek, 2 vote for Volleyball, 3 votes for Basketball, 5 votes for Arcade and 4 for Other, who chose other?" Magasa asked. Duke, Seto, Yami Bakura, and Malik all raised their hands.

"Okies then Seto what do you want to do?" Magasa asked.

"Well personally and honestly I want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible but other than that, I want to play strip poker!" Seto said.

"Ok…. Um Malik how bout you?"

"Strip poker!"

"Yami Bakura?"

"Strip poker!"

"Duke-kun?"

"Strip poker!"

"Ok…. We'll play the games in the order of what game got the most votes! It's gonna be from the greatest amount of votes to the least amount of votes!" Magasa pulled a dry erase board out of a desk drawer and pulled a marker out of her pocket. She scribbled a few things on it and held it up.

"So the order of the games is gonna be… Hide and Seek, Arcade games, Strip poker, Basketball, and finally last but not least, Volleyball! Since it's so late right now the games are gonna be held tomorrow after breakfast! So get good nights sleep and be ready for one of the most funnest days in your lives! Nighty night everyone!"

**_END CHAPTER_**


End file.
